Sonic Eternal: Kingdom Hearts
by theblackchaos737
Summary: Ezi is a girl who's friends with Sonic and the gang but ends up trapped on an unknown island and becomes friends with a boy named Sora. Together, they go in search of their missing friends and make more on the way. Sonic-X/OC crossover with Kingdom Hearts
1. Destiny Island

Sonic Eternal: Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1

Did the Chaos Control send me home? Will I ever see them again? All my thoughts were spinning randomly in my head; until an unusual one popped out.

"This world has been connected…" It said.

"Tied… To the darkness." After I had heard the voice, it became smaller and smaller, like a young boy's voice.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy asked. I could smell the ocean. I sputtered my eyes around in bewilderment as I opened them. A boy was standing over me; he had spiked brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a small black jacket, and a red suit under.

"Wow, you just came out of no where!" He said enthusiastically. I stood up dizzy and warily.

"W-where am I?" I stipulated. He smiled at me; now I could see he had big yellow shoes on.

"It's okay. What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Ezi."

"Well, Ezi, my name's Sora. Welcome to Destiny Island."

"I'm on an Island?!" I panicked. I started whirling around the beach as Sora tried to calm me down.

"Yeah, this is the world, Destiny Islands, but don't worry, I'm sure we can get you home."

"No, this is just an island! Where is this place anyway? Are we in the Caribbean or something?!"

"N-no, this world is just called Destiny Island." Sora mumbled as if he were confused.

"What? A world all by itself?" I glanced long at the empty sea; this definitely was an island.

"You sure?" I asked in an uncertain tone. He nodded his head and lifted his hand out towards me.

"Come on, I'll show you the island."

"Wait, I need to find my friends." I explained.

"Friends? What do they look like?"

"Well, one of them is blue."

"You mean he's sad?"

"No, I mean he's literally blue, with spikes and red shoes."

"Oh okay, well we can search the island for him then."

"Okay then, lead the way!" I said cheerfully even though I was seriously worried. As we strolled in ward through the island viewing the tropical sights; Palm trees, unusual red and pink plants and bushes, and many tree houses. Sora showed me a secret entrance in a wall that led to the other side of the island. On the beach was a girl with short red hair and white tank top, purple skirt, and a boy with mid-cut white hair, and blue overalls over a yellow shirt. They were standing by a small raft and a hedgehog!

"Sonic? Sonic!" I cried in relief as I raced down the grassy hill into the beach.

"Ezi, it's you." Sonic said calmed and smooth. I wanted to hug him but I didn't feel friendly enough with him still to do that just yet.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said as I walked up to him.

"Whoa! It's a blue porcupine!" Sora gasped.

"Relax you lazy bum," the girl teased, "he's a hedgehog and his name is Sonic."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sora cleared his throat, "Ezi, this is Kairi and Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Ezi." Kairi welcomed.

"Where are you from?" Riku demanded quickly, he crossed his hands and laid against the raft.

"Well, I'm from Earth, and Sonic here is from Mobious. We were trying to find our way to our own world's when we ended up here." Sora scratched his head.

"You tried to travel to another world? How did you do that? And can you do it here?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Sonic answered, "Ezi, did you see any chaos emeralds here?" I thought for a moment.

"No, I didn't see any! There's got to be a way off this island after we find the others."

"The others aren't here," Sonic explained, "I ran all over this island and that's how I met these two." Kairi turned to me and said, "Then we can get you guys off this island!"

"How?"

"We're using this raft," Riku mumbled, "We'll use it to travel to other worlds and have great conquest." Sonic eyed the raft and started holding in his mouth; but then he exploded into a sea of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sora snarled. Holding in his giggles, Sonic snorted, "That toy boat is supposed to take you half-way across the world? Please, that won't take you halfway across the shoreline!" I stood in front of Sonic.

"Sorry about him" I apologized, "He drank too much sea water; that raft of yours is absolutely perfect to take to another world." I persuaded.

"So are you guys going to come with us tomorrow or…" Sora was stopped by Riku, who twirled him around and insisted on a huddle. He started whispering harshly to Sora but Sora argued back. It was quiet for a while. I felt left out because I was the only one with brown eyes and black hair there, and I was the only one wearing casual clothes; a white shirt top and jeans.

"Excuse my two friends," Kairi said to us as we waited, "They usually have rivalry like this."

"So how long have you all been friends?" I asked keeping up the conversation.

"A long time. Sora and Riku were born on this island; but like you guys, I came from some place else."

"Really? Where did you come from?"

"I can't remember. I just remember what I've done here with my best friends."

"Well I guess that's cool." I understood. She smiled at us. Sora and Riku finally had reached a verdict on whatever they were talking about, and walked back to us.

"Yeah, so you guys want to come with us?" Sora asked again. I looked at Sonic to see what his reply was, but he still just kept his hands folded and said nothing.

"Yes, we'd be more than happy to go!" I finally said desperately. The sun was starting to set and it made a glorious horizon that glimmered over the sea.

"Cool, I can't wait for tomorrow then we can finally get out of here." Riku converted, "We finally get to see why we were born here, and maybe even find out where Kairi came from." That was the last thing Riku said to us before Kairi and Sora led Sonic and me to a tree house on the other side of the island. It was dark now. Sonic and I had bunked beds in the widely spaced tree house where we stayed for the night.

"So, Sora and his friends seemed nice, right?" I asked as we headed into our beds. I was on the top bunk and Sonic lay on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, except for that Riku-kid." Sonic answered.

"I know! He was acting so strange and rude too. Anyways, I think we're on an unknown island in my world; there's no way this little place can be a planet by itself! So once we find civilization with their raft, then we can look for everyone."

"Okay." Sonic mumbled. I felt neglected by his muttering but I didn't say anything about it.

"Alright then, I think I can go with this 'raft thing' tomorrow Ezi."

"What do you mean, Sonic?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, water and I don't mix very well."

"Oh yeah, I knew that; like you can't swim. Remember Chris had to pull you out of his pool!"

"Yeah, I remember. I hope everyone else is okay. But I think we can pull this together now. Can't wait for tomorrow; goodnight!" And he zoomed out the window. Confused, I climbed down the bunk and raced to the window. Sonic was snoozing up top the roof of the tree house. I smiled in bliss, I felt better after a simple conversation with Sonic. So I tumbled to my bed and swept into dream land.

Unfortunately, I awoke to screaming and constant footsteps clattering against the wood of the tree house; I fell out of my bed in a stammer. It was too dark to see, but I saw several figures in the room with me; they had round glowing yellow eyes. I screamed and scudded out of the tree house. I ran out into the beach, desperately trying to flee from the horrible black monsters! They were popping out of the ground everywhere; I felt defenseless against them.

"Sonic, where are you?" I cried. Next to where the raft was supposed to be, was Sonic!

"Sonic! Thank goodness, what are these things? Where's the raft?"

"I sunk it." Sonic smirked at me; his eyes were narrowed in an indistinctive manner.

"What? Why did you do that?" Sonic eyed around at all the dark monsters crawling towards him, he didn't try to fight them.

"Sonic? What are you doing? Watch out for those monsters!" He closed his eyes and raised his head up as a cloud of darkness swirled around his feet and sunk him in!

"We don't need that log raft, Ezi. We can travel where ever we want now."

"What? What do you mean? You're being swallowed by that thing!" I scurried over to him and tried to reach for his hand, but the black monsters jumped in front of me and forced me to step back. I watched helplessly as Sonic willingly sunk into the black pit and he disappeared. My heart sank in agony for Sonic, but I had to escape the beach because the monsters were pouring in by the handful! What was wrong with Sonic? It was like those things had turned him into a completely different person! I ran to the right side of the beach and kept running. Finally, I saw Sora at the top of a flat hill holding a giant key.

Glad to see a familiar face, I hopped to the top to confront Sora. He was panting like he had been running for so long.

"E-Ezi? You're still 'ere." He seemed shocked; he could barely mouth his words out right.

"What the hell is going in here?" I snapped. Sora whirled his eyes about the sky.

"Grab onto something!" He cried. But before I knew it, I was being sucked into the air! I closed my eyes thinking that my life had ended. Only pitch black scattered into my mind after I had been plunged into the black hole that was surrounding the entire island and destroying it.

BC737: Thanks for reading, reviews are welcomed! : )


	2. The Search Starts!

Chapter 2

The next thing I knew, I was back on the floor again. I was in an alley and it was still night time. Where had that black hole in the sky taken me? Standing up dizzy from my fall, I walked along the brick sidewalks to the end of the ally; I realized I couldn't be on Destiny Islands anymore! I was in a town, the buildings were tall and red; they were surrounding the middle of the town which had a small garden in the very center. I was standing a top some brick stairs that led to the center of the town. That's when I saw Sora; he was fighting a man with brown hair and wearing a black jacket and jeans over a white shirt and he was holding an iron sword.

Sora kept jumping back; hardly using that giant key in his hands. The man was swiping at him skillfully, until finally he leaped at Sora so far he slide behind him and hit Sora with his hand on the back of his neck. Sora slowly turned around, only to collapse so suddenly from his impact from the attack. The man put his sword into Sora's face; my first thought was that he was going to kill him!

"Stop please!" I yelled as I flew across the stairs and stood in front of Sora. "Leave him alone." I gulped. The man lowered his sword.

"I'm not gonna hurt him." He murmured.

"Looks like you over did it, Squall." A girl's voice came from behind the man. He shoved his sword into his belt on the side of him.

"He wouldn't come with me; so I took evasive action." The man gestured. The girl appeared to the side of him, she had short black hair and had yellow tank top with cacky brown shorts on with long boots that reached to the top of her knees.

"Hey there," she said in a cheerful voice. I didn't move. "Sorry if we got on the wrong foot. My name's Yuffie, and this is Squall!"

"That's Leon." He corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, we were trying to convince your friend there that the heartless are after him. But Leon's convincing isn't too good so he got the wrong idea. Yah see, we don't want to hurt anyone!" Yuffie sounded convincing, and I had no idea where we were so I believed them and it turned out they were telling the truth. I followed them to hotel that was in a different side of the town. Leon carried Sora to the room and we waited for him to wake up. When he finally did, Yuffie and Leon owed us an explanation.

"So you are from another world eh?" Yuffie started, "This world is Traverse Town. There are so many other worlds out there too, but they haven't been connected until now."

"Connected?" I asked.

"That's right; it means they were secret to all the other worlds until now. We think it's because of your Key Blade, Sora." I thought other whys. Maybe Sonic and I had something to do with these connections. We were traveling to other worlds before Sora got his Key Blade, after all. But why now? Why were all these worlds being connected, and why was in this one?

"So that's what this thing is called: A Key Blade." Sora inspected as he waved the giant key around.

"The heartless seek the heart of the one who wields the Key Blade." Leon added.

"Heartless?"

"The ones that attacked you; you remember?" Yuffie asked

"Yes I remember those horrible things." I muttered.

"The heartless are looking for hearts that are easily consumed by darkness; or a strong heart that they lust."

"Yeah, they attacked us before we got here." I explained.

"Wait a minute; what happened to my island? And Riku and…. Kairi?" Sora lowered his head in sorrow over his lost friends.

"You know what kid," Leon sounded reassuring, "I really don't know." Then he leaned on the door; blocking it. I paced slowly at Sora.

"Hey, Sora?" I waited for a reply.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He grumbled.

"Well, Sonic was taken by those monsters too. I think if we work together, we can find our friends. What do yah say?" He perked up his face.

"You want to help me find my friends too?"

"Well, yeah. And even if I find Sonic first, I'll still look for Riku and Kairi." He smiled.

"Alright," he said full of pride, "I'll do the same too. So let's go look for our friends!" But just when we were about to leave the hotel, Yuffie shrieked, "Leon, the heartless found a way inside!" She pointed at the corner of the room where a dark cloud was forming and out of it came a heartless in armor!

"Yuffie, Ezi, go!" Leon demanded and he waved his hand at the door. I followed Yuffie out of the room while Sora and Leon fought the heartless off the balcony. Yuffie led me out of the hotel; we were on the brick streets again.

"You got any weapons?" Yuffie hollered as she relieved a giant shuriken from her belt. At the time it seemed like an odd question for somebody to ask me.

"W-weapons? No, of course I don't!"

"Well what good are you if you don't have a weapon?" She snapped when she flung her shuriken at dozens of the small heartless confronting us. I was in fumed by her words. Out of instinct, I turned around and swung my fist at an unsuspecting heartless behind me. I pounded it to the ground and it turned into mush and disappeared. But when I turned around, Yuffie was being clouded by several heartless in front of me! They had grabbed hold of my arms to thrust me into a dark hole in the ground, just like they did with Sonic! Even struggling, though, I had been plunged helplessly into an overcastting sea of pitch black darkness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I had still felt as though I was drifting in the air when my feet had landed on the tile floor made of dirt. An afternoon sun was piercing over my eyes; it was barely seeping through the green vines and moss that covered the area like a roof. It was a small ancient church. There were chairs in a row that led to stairs which arose to the alter. How did I get here? Was the first thing that came to my mind. When I glared up at the alter, I saw something shiny dangling from a small pillar in the middle of it.

Curious, I slowly strolled up the stairs and to the shiny object. It was a crystal necklace. I pulled it off the pillar and observed it. It was shining an interesting glittery blue when I flashed it against the sun's rays. Now that I had a new trinket, I started looking around for an exit. Right when my sight had left the crystal, though, the string on it wrapped around my neck!

"What the- hey get off me!" I yelled as I tried tugging the crystal off my neck. It was almost as though the necklace had glued onto my skin! I thought it was going to choke me until it flashed a light that blinded my eyes. When I was able to focus back to the crystal, I was holding something; it was a sword! And not just any sword, the blade was red! I was astounded to have seen such a valuable weapon in my possession. Surely this had to be some kind of a joke.

"Okay you guys got me; I'm punked!" My voice echoed around the room. Suddenly I had a pretty stupid feeling that I was talking to myself. Before I could do anything else, the dark hole swirled around my feet again! Being hurdled into a pit of darkness once more, I ended up into a warm bright place once more. I was standing in front of a huge coliseum. Amazed by the giant building, I heard footsteps behind me; it was Sora and two other people.

"Ezi, you're alright!" Sora yelled out. I was relieved to see a familiar face; but not the duck with the wizard staff and the silly looking dog with the armor on behind him.

"Sora, long time no see." I mumbled dazing off about the alter I had just passed through. Sora and the two strangers settled in front of me.

"What happened to you? Yuffie told me that you disappeared in Traverse Town!"

"Yeah… I almost got swallowed by those heartless things. So where are we now if not in Traverse Town?"

"This is the Olympus Coliseum. We got here on this sweet ship that these two have Ezi; oh by the way, these guys are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Donald quacked.

"G'worsh, hi there." Goofy said with his smothery voice.

"Hi." I greeted.

"So, you all ready to go in?" Sora asked resting his Key Blade on his shoulder. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright then, let's go see if our missing comrades are in there." And he marched valiantly into the coliseum and we followed. Inside was a small room and a little person standing by a huge door. He had his back turned and was reading a scroll of some sort.

"Excuse us," Sora started but was interrupted by the little person.

"Oh there you are," he said randomly, "It took you forever to get here!" Than he turned around and peered up at us twitching his eyes and horns. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Look pip squeaks, I don't have time for you, I have to prepare for the games; so why don't you all go home!" Sora stomped his foot and sneered at the little man.

"Pip squeaks?" Sora snarled, "I'll have you know I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

"Ha, prove it! Let's see if you kids can even handle my training; Phil's training!" He announced. He led us to a court yard filled with barrels.

"Let's see how many barrels you can clear out before time runs out; GO!" Sora, Donald and Goofy began crushing the barrels like idiots when he had said GO. I really was not in the mood for proving some goat guy wrong. What about our friends? We couldn't find them doing this right? Then I looked at one of the barrels; it reminded me of a heartless when Sora smashed it. I realized I could use this opportunity to practice my skills with the new weapon; but where did it go?

I still had the necklace tied onto me so where did the sword get to? I felt the crystal, still a little scared as to how it attached hold of me. That's when the crystal sword was placed into my hand. I gasped glaring at the mysterious weapon. I wasn't too sure how it kept appearing and disappearing, all I knew was that it would be extremely helpful fighting against the heartless. Anxious to try it out, I practiced my foot work and swinging the sword; I had thirty seconds to do that, and I only smashed two barrels.

After the training, even with Sora, Donald and Goofy smashing countless barrels, we were kicked out by Phil anyways. Before we could leave the Coliseum, a surprising character confronted us. His hair was flaming; literally, and he had on a gray gloomy robe; with blue skin.

"That little goat's annoying, isn't he?" He started.

"Who are you?" Donald snapped.

"Hey, that's not important; you want to enter the games, right?" He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well check this out," and from the flames upon his hands, a tournament pass appeared. He handed it to Sora.

"Good luck, I'm pulling for yah, little shortie." Than he left. I wasn't too interested in these tournaments here, but apparently I couldn't leave without their ship; so I might as well have joined the club. And with these Heartless running around, I figured it would be a good opportunity to train in case we had to fight them while we traveled. We went back in and showed Phil our pass.

"What? How did you get this?" He demanded, "It doesn't matter, you got one so that means you can join the tournament now. Good luck!" With that being said he released the chains from the bigger door and we entered. We walked up onto the arena which was a big square platform.

"You guys ready o fight?" Sora asked. He was standing in front of all of us.

"Sure, why not?" I stuttered. I was a little astounded that he had assumed I knew how to fight. Donald had a wizard staff while Goofy's weapon was just a shield. I summoned the crystal sword into my hand.

"Wow, cool weapon, Ezi." Sora admired.

"Thanks Sora." I said with a fake smile, thinking of if only now I knew how to use the thing. For our first match, the armor heartless appeared, then the small shadow ones, and next were some small flying red and blue heartless! I tried swiping at the flying heartless seeing as how they could shoot fire balls and ice bombs at us. I also had to look out for the shadow heartless clawing at me, and the armor heartless spinning at us; it was so frustrating! I got scratched and bruised by the fifth round, but it made me feel proud of myself. I had taken out lots of Heartless just like the others did.

By our eighth match we were fighting large, big heartless! When I had the guts to strike at one, my sword would bounce back because there was a shield around the big heartless's belly. Sora, Donald, and Goofy basically took care of those guys. They knew striking those heartless from behind would turn them into dust! When our tenth match arose, we did not fight any heartless; but a person instead. He had spiked blond hair, a maroon scarf was covering his nose and mouth, he had gleaming blue eyes, a dark blue shirt on, and sagging jeans.

"The junior Heroes versus Cloud!" Phil announced. "Ready? Fight!" Sora got excited. He charged straight at him with Donald and Goofy following.

I hesitated. This wasn't a heartless, it was a living person! How could I fight somebody I didn't even know and suddenly didn't even want to fight? Was this going to help us find Sonic and Kairi and Riku, really? Donald was pushed back by the massive sword he was carrying. Angered, Donald blasted a blizzard spell from his staff at him. Pounding Sora down with his elbow hard onto the ground, the man noticed the Blizzard and bounced it back at Donald with the reflection of his sword. Donald ducked and the blizzard spell got me! It iced my feet so they were pinned to the ground! The ice was agonizing, I felt freezer burn tingle up my spine.

Even more steamed now, Donald tried running at the man again, but he failed when the man tripped Donald before he could even reach him. Everyone was unable to battle, so I assumed that the match was over. I noticed Phil at the corner of my eye running to give out the white flag of defeat, but the freaky guy who gave us the pass to us was standing in his way!

"What's going on?" I demanded. I turned to look at Sora, who was injured on the floor. The man was coming to strike Sora with his sword. He was coming to kill him..

BC737: Phew! srry if that was a bit boring, but I had to give Ezi a weapon, and I wanted to skip Wonderland and Tarzan worlds. Tell me what you think and what you wanna see! Thanks for reading, review please!


	3. Reuniting with Friends but not Really

Chapter 3

I started trying to pull my feet from the ice. I had to stop Sora from being slashed by that man! No matter what, though, the ice remained solid and chilling to the bones in me. Sora closed his eyes, too weak to stand and defend himself and waiting for the blade to end him.

"Wait!" I tried one more desperate attempt to save Sora. "You won the fight, right? It's over, there's no reason for you to kill somebody you don't even know! Please!" Rather than finishing him off, Cloud lowered his sword and didn't try to kill him. Hm, I didn't actually think my cries would work. Confused, I watched as a black monster ran out from the entrance door and behind him. The monster smashed Cloud under his huge paw; it was a three headed dog! Even though I couldn't feel them, I knew my legs were quaking. Sora stood in terror of the giant beast.

"I knew you'd go soft on me," the freaky guy with flaming hair said, "so I'll have my pet finish the job. Cerberus, kill Sora!" With that announced, he fled to the exit. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were retreating from the dog, but not before it aimed it's three faces at them. I closed my eyes thinking that they were dog chow. But I opened them when I heard the dog struggling; Hercules, the Greek mythology hero, had pushed the dogs back! He had saved Sora and the others who quickly escaped Cerberus.

Donald had to cast flames on the ice that trapped my legs, Sora pulled me out, and we retreated the arena. Back in the small room, we were all panting in liberation from the horrible beast. I could barely walk; my legs were too stiff to even stand up.

"Phew! That was too close," Phil sighed, "We would've been eaten by Cerberus if Hercules hadn't come in!

"Hercules? So that was him," I thought aloud, "I know him from my text books in school! So if that was Hercules, then the guy that gave us the pass was Hades, Lord of the Underworld!"

"What? Hades gave you the pass? Than you guys were set up; because Cloud was hired to kill you by Hades!" Phil clarified.

"Cloud, he's the one who got stomped by that dog!" Goofy cried.

"Well, we gotta go help Hercules and Cloud. They can't fight that thing by themselves. Ezi, you stay here because you're injured, Donald, Goofy and I will handle that puppy!"

"Be careful, guys." I warned as they entered back into the arena. Phil and I waited for a few minutes until Hercules came in with Cloud upon his shoulder unconscious. I tried standing to help them, but my legs were still too cold. Hercules laid Cloud down against the wall.

"How's he doing?" Phil asked unconcerned about Hercules's condition.

"He was smashed by Cerberus, yet he can still breathe pretty well, he's going to be just fine!" Hercules announced. I wasn't sure if I should be glad or upset. Cloud did try to kill Sora, but he stopped himself from doing it too. I tried standing up again. It still hurt but not as bad as before, so I limped over to Hercules.

"Hey you okay kid?" Phil asked.

"Ha, just a little bruised that's all." I lied.

"That was when you were hit with that Blizzard?" Cloud mumbled.

"Hey, you're okay!" Hercules said overjoyed. I looked at Cloud a little surprised. He knew about that? I thought.

"It's no big deal," I enlightened, "You didn't mean to hurt us, so it's okay, right?" He didn't answer. He stood up slowly and started tumbling his feet back and forth until he stood up straight.

"I didn't want to hurt any of you." He said. Then he walked to the exit that led outside.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Hercules asked as he crossed his arms. Cloud nodded his head and left. I started pacing back and forth around the room trying to get my strength back into my legs.

"They've been gone for too long," Hercules startled, "I'm going out there to help them!" As he started for the door, Sora leaped in with Donald and Goofy beside him.

"We… did it!" Sora panted.

"What? You took out Cerberus?" Phil yelled astounded.

"Dead as a door nail!" Donald said proudly. Hercules and Phil peered over at each other astounded. Entertained by their reaction, I waltzed in front of them.

"Ha, that was expected by some of the best heroes I know." I bragged. Sora chuckled. Phil gathered the three up and had for them a little ceremony:

"In defeating Cerberus and committing your strength for the helpless, I dub thee junior heroes!" Donald stomped his foot.

"Hey what do you mean 'junior heroes'?" He snarled.

"You kids don't know what it means to become a true HERO." Phil answered willingly. When he said that, I thought about Sonic; I did hope that he was alright right now.

"Alright, I'll show you," Sora grumbled, "When's the next tournament at?"

"They're won't be any games for a while. We gotta clean up from that last fight first," Phil answered, "but we'll contact you when they start up again." With that being said, we finally headed out of the Olympus Coliseum to find our friends. Surprisingly, sitting beside the exit out was Cloud. He turned and looked at us when we were coming, and then he stood up.

"You okay?" Sora asked then he stopped his tracks to the doorway out. Cloud nodded and started to leave. Was he annoyed of us or something?

"So why'd you go with Hades?" Sora questioned.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades, promised to help." I thought about this; he was so desperate to find this person, he would've killed to get them back? I hope we don't end up like that.

"We're searching too." Sora went on.

"For your light?" Cloud responded. Sora nodded his head.

"Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said as he walked passed us.

"How 'bout a rematch sometime? A fair match, no dark powers involved?" Sora bellowed. Cloud turned around and pulled his banes back and said, "I think I'll pass."

Sora smiled. Even though that was the first time I'd seen Cloud, he looked familiar.

"Come on then guys, let's go." We finally left the Olympus Coliseum; we left on a little rocket ship! It seemed so animated; the ship was seated for six and was red. When we dropped out of orbit, I had felt so light and dissatisfied; I was terrified of heights! But it was kind of cool to be glaring out into space; I never thought I would!

"Next stop: Traverse Town!" Donald announced, and we were on our way venturing through space.

"No offense or anything, but why are you helping us, Donald and Goofy?" I interrogated.

"Well don't think we're just doing this out of hospitality." Donald pointed out.

"We're looking for our king, King Mickey. He went off somewhere and he told us to look for the one with the KEY. And we found Sora!" Goofy made clear.

"Oh, so we're all looking for someone; this should turn out fine then." I proclaimed.

"Before we had been to the Olympus Coliseum, Donald, Goofy and I had been to a few other worlds too; to look for you and our friends." Sora explained as the ship landed in the midst of the town.

"Why are we here again?"

"I met this guy earlier in Traverse Town, his name's Cid and he needs our assistants in something. He says this work will help us look for our friends."

"Sora, you trust this guy, right?" I asked as we evaded the ship.

"Yah, why?"

"It's nothing; I just don't want to go on a wild goose chase, that's all."

"C'mon, Ezi, trust me." Sora persuaded as we strolled up the stairs and walked into an accessory shop. There was a fire place to our right, and a clerk with short blond hair and a white shirt with a tooth pick hanging from his mouth to our left. He was behind the counter when Sora crashed his hands onto the surface of the counter.

"Cid, what's up?" Sora gestured.

"What took yu'all so long? I have other things I need to worry about besides you." Cid teased.

"These are my friends, Donald, Goofy, and Ezi. We can handle whatever mission it is you want us to do." Sora gloated.

"Okay, then," Cid said and he pushed a book in front of us, "I need yu'all to return this here book to a friend of mine in the third district of this town. The door to his place will have a fire symbol on it, so it should be easy enough for yu'all to find."

"And this guy; will know where are friends are?" I asked quickly.

"Well I don't know if he'll know exactly where they are, but he can definitely help you out." We hurried over to the end of the town where the third district was; it was covered in heartless! The flying ones, the large ones, and the ones in armor too; they were everywhere! I took out about; and I don't mean to brag, about three or four heartless. When Sora found the fire symbolized door, we headed in after Donald used a fire spell to unlock it. There was a little hut beyond a lake inside the cave we stumbled upon after we entered the fire door. We hopped across some stones to surpass the lake and entered through the hut. Inside was an old man with a pointy blue hat a blue robe and a long white beard.

I won't bore you with the all the weary details, so I'll make this short. The old man's name was Merlyn and he was a wizard. After we returned him his book, he taught us how to use magic from our weapons. We learned fire, blizzard, thunder, wind (Aero), cure, and gravity! We thanked Merlyn for his magic and said our goodbyes, and then we headed back into the third district.

"That's it? That's all we learned," I criticized, "I hope this helps us find our friends, because that seemed like a waste of time to me." Just then Donald quacked as he were distressed, he turned around and pointed at some heartless that tried to sneak behind us! But somebody else took care of the heartless for us; they had swiped them out with a sword shaped like a small wing; it was red and black.

"Riku!" Sora praised and he ran over to him overjoyed.

"Gees, you would've been in trouble if I hadn't come!" Riku joked. Sora flexed Riku's cheeks as if he were observing him.

"Hey, cut it out!" Riku snarled and he pushed Sora away from him.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked himself.

"I hope not, I've been looking everywhere for you." Riku elucidated, "Don't worry I know how to handle those heartless. Just leave it to me," As Riku went on boasting, he didn't even notice the heartless behind him! But before he could even turn around, Sora destroyed the heartless with one foul swipe of his Key Blade.

"S-Sora how did you..?" Riku was speechless.

"Leave it to who?" Sora teased, "I've been looking for you, and Kairi too, with their help." Sora pointed out, "See, we got this awesome rocket! I can't wait for you to see it!"

"No, he can't come with us!" Donald snapped.

"What? Why not? He's my best friend!" Sora disputed.

"I don't care! It's my ship, and I say he can't come!" After watching Donald and Sora debate about Riku in front of him, I turned to Riku.

"Hey, he's gone!" Goofy yelled.

"Riku, just left?" I questioned.

"Oh, well," Sora calmed, "At least now I know he's okay." I didn't question as to why Sora wasn't too worried about where Riku had gone to. So after that, we searched for a safer place, we saw Leon and the others in a small shop still in the third district. We walked in to give them a greeting.

"Hey, if it isn't our old friends, long time no see!" Yuffie greeted.

"We need to talk to you guys." Leon began. A girl in a pink dress and brown hair pulled back into a French braid and green eyes walked up to us.

"How nice to meet you," She said with her soft voice, "My name's Aeries."

"Mine is Ezi, pleasure to meet you, Aeries." And I shook her hand.

"Anyways, we wanted to talk to you guys about Sora's Key Blade. I'm sure that by now you have seen the 'key holes' in some of the worlds you have visited." Yuffie presumed.

"Yeah, and every time I did find a key hole, my Key Blade would do some thing weird." Sora explained.

"Your Key Blade can do more than fight heartless." Cid said.

"It can lock the worlds from darkness entering, like the heartless." Aeries added.

"You can't stop the darkness from spreading in a person's heart," Leon degraded, "but you can stop the heartless from spreading from world to world with your Key Blade."

"That sounds easy enough," Sora sounded reassuring, but he didn't look to all too happy, "So where do we go next?"

"Where ever world you guys need to go to find your friends." Yuffie answered.

"Hey yu'all, I added I special piece to your ship. It will automatically warp you to other worlds that you have already been to; it saves you a lot of time." Cid declared.

"Wow, thanks you guys. I'd be really confused if you guys hadn't helped." I gratified.

We had left the shop and ventured through the second district where Sora had found the key hole to Traverse Town! It was in the wall behind a huge fountain. I had witnessed Sora's Key Blade pierce a light into the key hole, and lock it. Amazed by the power of the Key Blade, we hurried back to the ship and took off to another world.

"How many worlds do you think there are?" I wondered aloud as the ship blasted off into space.

"Gwarsh, I don't know, there's lots of them I suppose," Goofy replied, "But that world ahead of us is coming at us fast!" He pointed at a moving, big, blue planet heading straight for us.

"Planet's don't have tails!" Sora yelled.

"They don't have teeth either!" I screamed.

"It's a whale!" We all cried out at once.

"What the hell is a whale doing in outer space?!" I shrieked.

"Donald, hurry and turn the ship around!"

"I'm twying but this ship won't turn any faster!" Even with all the strength Donald had used to move the ship out of the whale's path, we were swallowed; we had been swallowed by a whale!


	4. Whales, sails, and Fairy Tails

Chapter 5

The ship bounced off the whale's tongue and the glass surrounding us had broken open! I flew out of my seat and tumbled down its throat. The walls and floor were gooey and wet; very spiteful! When I finally stopped tumbling, I hit the slimy flat floor on my chin.

"Owww," I grumbled when I stood up. Strangely enough, when I glimpsed up, Riku was standing in front of me. My eyes were blurry, so I focused on his shape until I was sure he was really there.

"R-Riku? Oh there you are!" He didn't respond. "Sora was worried after you left, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you now though. Come on let's try to find a way out of here." For some reason I got nervous. Was it because I had never actually talked to Riku before?

"Are you a Princess?" He asked suddenly.

"W-What? Do I look like a Princess to you?"

"You don't answer a question with another one," He sneered, "Now are you a Princess or not?" I stepped back a little bit; I grew of anxious he was being so cold.

"What's wrong with you, Riku? Don't you want to be with Sora? He's your best friend, and he has searched everywhere for you!" Riku glared up at me, "He's been messing around with his new friends. And you still haven't answered my question."

"No! I'm not a Princess! What kind of a stupid question is that at a time like this?"

"You're not? You sure about that?"

"Unless living in a condominium is a result of being one; then yes, I'm sure I'm not one!" Riku turned his head.

"Too bad, I thought I was just one step closer…" Then he revolved and walked away.

I didn't try to stop him. Now I really wanted to tell Sora what I had witnessed so I toddled back up onto the whale's tongue. Sora was sitting while Donald and Goofy were yelling at the teeth of the whale.

"Sora..!" Then I stopped; how could I tell Sora about Riku acting so strangely when they were good friends?

"Oh, there you are, Ezi. I thought we'd lost you again." Sora scratched his head and turned over to Donald and Goofy; they were yelling at a little boy.

"Quit throwing stuff at us!" Donald quacked.

"Oh my, is that Pinocchio?" Came a small voice. Then a little cricket leaped off of Sora's shoulder over to the wooden boy standing on the gums of the whale.

"Oh yah, that's Jiminy Cricket," Sora explained, "Donald and Goofy found him and he's been writing a travel journal for us."

"See, we need to work on our communication." I joked, realizing Sora kept explaining things to me at the last minute. We followed Pinocchio to a wrecked boat. Inside was an old carpenter man, a gold fish in a bowl, and a cat.

"Pinocchio! There you are; quit wondering off like that!" The old man disciplined.

"I'm sorry, Pa-Pa." Pinocchio said.

"Ah, visitors?" The old man said as he peered up at us, "My name's Gippeto, sorry if Pinocchio caused you so much trouble." We introduced ourselves and settled into the boat.

"Is Pinocchio… Really made out of wood?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, I created him out of my own wood and then one day a fairy came and granted my wish of having my own son. She gave Pinocchio a heart; but in order for him to become a real boy, he has to earn it first. Anyways, after that, our world was attacked by the heartless and in retreating we were swallowed by Monsrto!"

"So that's where we are; a whale named Monstro." Sora observed,

"Hey, where did Pinocchio get to?" Jiminy realized.

"Pinocchio? Oh dear, will you help me find him?" Gippeto sounded embarrassed.

We left the ship to search for him. It wasn't long until we saw Riku again. He was at the entrance of the belly, holding Pinocchio!

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora gasped.

"I'm actually doing something useful, Sora!" Riku snapped.

"Boy, please bring back my son!" Gippeto cried.

"Sorry old man, but maybe this puppet can bring back the heart of somebody who has lost there's." Sora's eyes widened when he said, "Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care? All you ever seem to worry about these days is showing off your Key Blade!" With that expressed, Riku ran into the depths of the whale.

"Come on, we gotta stop him!" Sora yelled as he charged towards the belly. Not too excited to follow him even deeper into the whale, Donald, Goofy and I headed in after him. We ventured through slimy hills and gushy caverns until we were at the belly of the whale. Riku was standing next to the unconscious Pinocchio.

"A puppet that's lost it's heart to the heartless," Riku elucidated, "Maybe it holds the key to saving Kairi." Sora glared at him as if he knew he was acting strange. "What do you say Sora? We could help Kairi, together." He started pacing to us and Sora took out his Key Blade ready to fight him. "What? You would rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, he still has a conscience." Sora said.

"Conscience?" Riku implied.

"Yeah, and right now, it's telling me you're on the wrong side, Riku!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku derided, and he summoned his winged-sword into his hand to fight back. Suddenly, out of the bawls of the whale's stomach came a giant purple heartless with a cage for a belly! It's tentacles started swaying at us and we were forced to turn and fight against it while Riku slipped away.

"Distract it," Sora proclaimed, "I know how to stop it!" He raced up the wall to what looked to be a balcony behind the heartless. Donald, Goofy and I were trying to hit the cage on the heartless; but every time we did, we were pushed back like it was solid bars. The heartless would spew acid at us and every time it did I would roll out of the way or step back, until finally Sora cut the heartless from behind and it dissolved into a heart and vanished.

"Good work Sora." Goofy congratulated. Pinocchio and Jiminy rushed over to us; the stomach started to quake!

"Hurry," Jiminy warned, "we gotta get out of here!" We raced back into the mouth and Donald told us to climb into the ship and we did right away.

"Pinocchio, where are you going?" Jiminy cried as Pinocchio raced back into the whale.

"I'm staying with my Pa-Pa!" He yelled back as the ship took off out the whale's mouth just when it was starting to cough. The ship spun around in space when we were coughed out of Monstro. Then we watched him float away into space. We all took a deep sigh, relieved that we were free of being digested by a giant whale!

"Do you think Pinocchio will be alright?" I worried.

"I know he'll be alright." Jiminy assured. We soared through space a little while longer. I couldn't help start feeling sick at the pit of my stomach; I was home sick. More importantly, all this happened because I was trying to help Sonic get home as well; now where was he? And where was Knuckles and Tails and Amy, Eggman and Chris too? I wished that I could find them and get it over with.

"There's another world!" Donald announced.

"But it's underwater; we'll drown!" Sora yelled.

"Not with my magic we won't!" Donald pledged. When we landed we were sunk into the water into the world; I held my breath when the ship over flowed with water.

What was Donald thinking? I thought when I shut my eyes; fearing that this was the end of it all. Well, I when I had clogged my nose, I comprehended I was not breathing from my nose; I was breathing from my gills! I swashed my tail around and observed the scales that were on my legs; I was a mermaid! I saw Sora as a merman with blue gills, Donald as an octopus, and Goofy as a sea turtle.

"Aerial! There are outsiders!" Came a voice; we saw a little yellow fish with blue stripes gush passed us. He hid behind a mermaid who was entering the cove we were in; she had red hair and a green flipper.

"Relax, Flounder," the mermaid comforted, "They're not bad outsiders."

"They look suspicious to me." Flounder grumbled.

"Hey we're not here to hurt anyone," Sora explained, "We're uh… We're from another OCEAN."

"Well I'm Aerial," The mermaid introduced, "Do you want me to show you all around this ocean?"

"Yes that would be good; I'm Ezi, that's Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you; shall we go then?" We followed Aerial out of the cove and we were speechless to see the beautiful wonders of the ocean. I was scared we were going to see a shark or something big that could eat us; I was always afraid of the ocean and now I was in one! The pink coral shifted with the glowing plants and star fish on the wavy yellow sands. There were small and tall bright seashells, and small fish swimming together in currents; it seemed too peaceful for a shark to be around.

"Are-e-el! Dere you are! Your father is looking everywhere for yous!" A red crab came swimming at us yelling.

"Sorry, you guys, I have to go see my father. Why don't you come with me?"

"Alright," Sora agreed, "Let's go." We swam behind Aerial to a path that led to a giant coral castle under the sea! On our way there, though, I saw a pink peach creature running in the sand next to the path; she caught my eye quickly because I had seen her before. She was running away from me; she had two feet. It wasn't long until I realized she wasn't human at all, or a sea creature; she looked like an Echidna, like Knuckles! I didn't warn the others, I just darted after her myself and she led me to a cave with a giant seashell in the center.

"Hey who are you? Come on please stop running!" I begged anxious to ask her some questions. She stopped at the end of the cave. I relieved my breathing now that I was done swimming like an idiot trying to reach her.

"I don't have much time," she muttered, "I thought if I gave Chaos his new powers, he could control IT; but he was too overwhelmed by IT's power as well."

"Chaos? It? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Forgive me, my name is Tikal, and I'm afraid you're the only one who can help me now."

"What's going on here, Tikal? Where's Sonic, and every one else?"

"Listen to me, Ezi!" Tikal snapped, "I sense a great power in your heart; surely you can control IT."

"Control what?" I yelled aggravated.

"There are more than seven servers of the Master Emerald! There's one other; one that not even the Master Emerald can't control!"

"Hold up: Are you saying there are more than seven chaos emeralds? There's ANOTHER chaos emerald out there?"

"Yes, and it will collapse time all together as we know it if it's not controlled soon!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't even know where it is!" Tikal pulled out a white cloth; it shaped like an emerald. She unrolled the cloth, and it revealed something astonishing; something I thought could never exist; it was in fact a black chaos emerald. My eyes widened at the very sight of it.

"I-Is that thing..?" Tikal nodded her head, basically answering my speechless question.

"Ezi, you have a pure heart, and this will in fact cleanse the chaos emerald of its dark power for the Master Emerald to soon control."

"Well, how do I purify it?" I inquired.

"Forgive me, Ezi." She said abruptly, then she pushed the black chaos emerald into my chest! It sunk in like quick sand; like my chest wasn't even solid anymore. It quivered through my veins and gave me great pain as if I were being stabbed! I screamed out loud trying to subdue the pain, until finally it was all absorbed into me. Tikal bounced back and started gaining her strength back.

"What the hell, did you just do to me, Tikal?" I demanded feeling my heart pounding rough against my chest.

"I entrusted the evil chaos emerald, to you."

"Why did you do that? I don't want this stupid thing in my chest!"

"It is inside your heart; your heart will most definitely purify the black jewel."

"Okay, that's it? So Tikal, where are Sonic and the others?" She shook her head as if devastated.

"I can't tell you. But I know you will find them, Ezi." The giant seashell behind her opened up and bubbles started spurring out like crazy.

"Goodbye, Ezi." And Tikal faded in the bubbles.

"Wait! Don't go, please tell me where they are!" I started trying to collect the bubbles and possibly bring her back; but the last of the bubbles left and so did Tikal. I watched the giant seashell close itself and I left the cave depressed as ever. I started searching for Sora and the others, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Great, now I'm lost too?" I ashamed myself. I pressed my fingers against my chest feeling for the chaos emerald; the pain was gone now, but it still felt soar.

"An eighth chaos emerald eh? And I have it. Could this week be any weirder?" I swam in circles it seemed, no matter where I went I couldn't find Sora, Donald, or Goofy. I danced around the sea trying to gain some sane conscious in me.

"I hope they didn't leave me. I hope Sonic and the others are alright. I hope I find them soon. I hope I can get home." All those thoughts coming to me, I almost didn't hear Sora and the others calling out my name. I swam to their voices and found them by a current drifting in a cave.

"Ezi! You have to stop running off like that, I can't keep track of you, yuh know." Sora teased.

"Stop treating me like I'm a little kid, Sora!" I sneered.

"Hey, calm down Ezi, I was just kidding with you. Gees."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Ezi?"

"I don't know; I'm tired I guess."

"Okay, well we gotta leave. We just fought an ugly witched named Ursula, and we're tired too!"

"Aw, but I was just getting used to being a mermaid." I whined. Sora laughed, "Yah I did too, but we gotta go now in search of them in another world." With that, we left on the Gummi ship, that's what Donald calls it, and we turned back into humans when we left the water. I kicked my feet around a little.

"I almost missed these," Sora said stretching his legs out.

"Oh, this world looks interesting." Donald observed.

"What world is it?" I asked

"It's called: Hollow Bastion. They've got to be there; it looks suspicious enough." Donald said. There was a giant castle in the midst of the world. But before we could even reach the atmosphere, a pirate ship flew into our way!

"Oh no! Hang on everybody, we're being hijacked!" Donald tried steering the Gummi ship away from it, but the pirate ship reared us in. We were forced out onto the deck; for some reason Sora was unconscious. My eyes wandered around the polished deck. There were heartless dressed up as pirates; patches over their eyes, stripped raggedy uniforms, and wrecked swords too. The Captain of the ship was at the top of the deck standing beside the wheel. He was in a red uniform with a red hat and a feather, and a hook on his right hand. He twined his mustache around with his hook.

"Take the two critters into the ship!" The captain ordered. And the heartless took Donald and Goofy away.

"No stop," I tried to help them, but the pirate heartless stood in my way.

"Riku, are you sure this brat isn't a Princess?" The Captain stammered.

"Captain Hook, I'm sure, although, we can't be too careful." Riku said standing over the railing next to Captain Hook.

"Riku? Are you working for the heartless?"

"Actually, they're working for me." Riku implied.

"Heartless," Captain Hook announced, "take her with the other Princess's for now!" Before I could even move, though, the wood floor below me had been pulled from my feet, and I was sliding down slope into the ship! I landed on the top bunk of a hammock inside a room. There was a girl with goldie-lox hair and a blue nightgown crying crouched down in the corner.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her when I hopped off the hammock. She turned her head up to look at me.

"Oh, how did you get here, are you alright?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, I just sorta slide down here on accident. So is there a way outta her or..?"

"No, the door's locked. But I'm not worried; Peter Pan will save us."

"Peter Pan? You mean that imaginary boy who lives in Never Land?"

"Yes, that's where we are right now; do you know him?"

"I thought he was just a fairy tale! I've heard of him in storybooks back home, but that's about it."

"Well he's very real, and he's coming to save us right now." She assured me. I rolled my eyes to other side of the room thinking that the girl was crazy. That's when I saw Kairi laying there like a lump! Her eyes looked as if they had no life in them; I started to fret.

"Hey, Kairi? Say something to me, come on!" I sat down next to her waiting for a reply. But she just laid there; she had no life at all. She couldn't be dead; she just couldn't!

She didn't move, her body seemed pallid. I started trembling, "No, is she dead?" I solicited to the other girl.

"To be honest I really don't know. When you got here, she moved a little but that was it."

"Wendy! Are you alright?" The voice was coming from the floor; there was a trapped door under us; but that was locked too. It had a carved rectangle in it to see inside.

"Peter! I knew you were coming!" Wendy replied. She hurried over to the rectangle and peered over into the ground.

"Is anyone else in there with you?" Sora's voice came in.

"Sora! I'm in her with Kairi!" I yelled.

"Kairi?" Sora stuttered. He stuck his arm into the rectangle and reached it out towards Kairi.

"You okay Kairi?" Sora asked. With a faint reply, Kairi tugged her finger tips slowly at Sora. He smiled in relief. As soon as that happened, the door crashed open and the pirate heartless seized Wendy! She screamed trying to flee from them.

"Wendy? What's going on up there?" Peter Pan demanded. Right after the pirate heartless, the little shadow heartless came in along with Riku! He started pacing towards Kairi but I stood in his way.

"You traitor," I snarled, "What did you do to Kairi?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Kairi's heart is gone! And you and Sora keep getting in the way!" When he said that, he lifted his arm out at me, and a shadow suddenly blocked him from me. It wasn't just any shadow though; it was my own shadow with heartless eyes! It wrapped it's arms around me, so I lifted my arms up forcing it to let go and I kicked it to the wall. It vanished, and so had Riku and Kairi! I took a deep sigh when I saw Sora, Donald, Goofy and Peter Pen running into the room.

"Ezi, where's Kairi?" Sora asked desperately, not even worrying about me.

"I think Riku took her, and the heartless took Wendy away too."

"That's it," Peter Pan proclaimed, "I have to go save Wendy! I wish you luck finding your girlfriend, Sora, but now I'm off!" And he glided away.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sora stammered at him, "Come on, I think I know where Riku is!" We followed Sora to the back of the cabin and up a ladder; we were in the Captains room now. Next to the door that led out to the deck, was Riku holding the lifeless Kairi.

"Riku," Sora swayed, "Don't do this." Riku stepped back and a shadow Sora emerged in between Riku and Sora. Immediately as the dark Sora appeared, Sora pierced his Key Blade right through the shadow; but Riku was gone before he could confront him. With out hesitation, Sora ran out the door to the deck. Donald and Goofy followed quick, but before I could leave the room, though, a cry stopped me.

"Oh Ezi! I'm so glad you're here!" I turned around and Amy leaped at me. She hugged me tight.

"Amy!" I choked excited and out of air. She let go.

"Ezi, this is just awful! Sonic isn't himself and I just told those heartless that I was a Princess so they wouldn't hurt 'em and..!"

"Hey, calm down Amy, I'm just glad to see a familiar face!"

"I am too, but we gotta get outta here!" She pulled my arm and led me to the opposite direction from the deck.

"Amy, the deck is that way!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know, but Captain Hook set up a trap so there's heartless out there waiting for us. Ha, it's a good thing I let those suckers go out there first!"

"What? Amy, those suckers are on our side!"

"Oh really? Oops."

"Come on, we gotta fight them and help Sora!" Amy's eyes widened.

"Fight them? Are you crazy? Those awful monsters are the reason that Sonic is acting so strange!" I paused at what she said.

"What do you mean? How's Sonic acting strange?"

"He… He's was so mean to me," Amy sobbed, "Sonic was acting so cruel, not like the Sonic I know. It all started when we saw those monsters, too!"

"Don't worry Amy, those heartless won't change you, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Ezi, but I was more worried about you, seeing as to how you're the one going out there to fight the heartless." She teased as she wiped off her tears.

"That's right! Wait here Amy; I'll come back when the cost is clear."

"What? No way!" She pulled out her weapon, the piko-piko hammer. "I'm coming too!" We hurried outside only to witness every one on the deck not really on the deck; every one was flying! Sora was swash buckling against Captain Hook at the wheel, while Donald and Goofy were holding off some giant flying pirate heartless. Sora's final attack at Hook was when he tripped the captain over the railing of the ship and he fell into the ocean. A crocodile with a ticking clock sound had come especially for Hook and chased him across the sea. Donald and Goofy had finished off the rest of the heartless as well. Every thing seemed calm now.

Then Amy shrieked. More heartless appeared.

These heartless are just distracting us!" Sora explained, "We gotta follow Riku!" Then he glanced at Amy. "Hey, who's the rat?" Sora snickered pointing at her. She hit him in the face with her hammer.

"Donald, start the Gummi ship!" I ordered, as I llured the flying heartless towards the plank. Not realizing it, some of them had snuck up behind me and pushed me over the railing! As I was falling, I saw a glimpse of Peter Pan flying over me before the plank flipped into the ocean. I splashed in; I was eager to find a way back onto the pirate ship when Peter Pan and a sparkle of light flew above me and waved sparkling dust all over me.

"What are you doing? Help me up!" I coughed struggling to the ship.

"It's pixie dust," Peter enlightened, "Use it fly. Think of happy thoughts!" I felt dumb about the situation after he said that. Happy thoughts? At a time like this? None the less, I closed my eyes thinking about home, and the first time I met Sonic. Suddenly I was drifting out of the water up into the air; I really was flying! Satisfied by my victory, I flew around doing twists and flips up into the air; but my fantasy only lasted for five seconds it had seemed.

"You might wanna go with your friends," Peter intruded, "They're all ready to leave and you're still here!"

"Oh yeah, thanks Peter Pan! I always knew you were real!" I lied and flew to the Gummi ship. I sat in the back and we launched off. I took a deep sigh and relaxed myself into the chair.

"Don't worry Ezi," Amy assured, "at least we're all okay now, right?" I sensed a disturbance in her voice.

"This isn't a cruise; what is pink girl doing here!" Donald quacked. Amy turned red and in fumed. I was getting tired of Donald's short temper; and I wasn't in the mood for his smart-ass questions either.

"Look Donald, we are all looking for our friends, right? So Amy stays with us until we find your stupid king! Quit making such a big deal out of it because it's not something you want!" The ship went quiet; all were stunned by my exclaim.

"Now, Amy, is there something you want to tell me?" Amy was too quiet. "Come on Amy! I've had too weird of a day for you to be messing around with me!"

"Ezi…" She finally spoke, "Is it true that you have the eighth chaos emerald?"

BC737: Thanks for reading soo far! Uuum, yeah, I know I skipped a lot of worlds, but really I wanna ge to the Hollo Bastian part (And KH 2) so thanks again! Review please!


End file.
